We Live
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Laura has just lost the election and is feeling more than upset. Can Bill cheer her up? Adama/Roslin Spoilers for season 2 Lay Down Your Burdens part 1 and 2.


**Authors Note**

**Ok, here's my next story. It's a one-shot and is called "We Live"**

**Spoilers for Season 2**

**Set after "Lay Down Your Burdens" part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters what-so-ever, so please don't sue. If you're still keen on suing me, then do it over the story that you think is the best. Leave me a little bit of ego as I go to prison.**

Former President Laura Roslin sat back on the leather couch, crossing her legs and sighing. _Former President, _she thought bitterly, _it just doesn't sound right. _

Bill made his way over slowly from the adjoining room, carrying two glasses of ambrosia. He carefully placed them down on the coffee table in front and, sighing, he settled himself down next to Laura. They sat for a while, in silence, enjoying eachothers company. Bill was waiting for Laura to start talking, knowing that she would start the conversation when she was ready. It had been only hours since she had lost the election. In that time, things had managed to go downhill. First, having to watch Baltar sworn in as the new president of the Colonies, watching as he lied through his teeth when he assured the protection of the people. If that wasn't enough, only moments after they had witnessed it, Cloud Nine had blown up. It seemed to hit Laura harder than it did Baltar, and Bill was waiting for her to open up, to say _something. _She'd been sitting in silent protest for an hour now, and he was starting to get impatient.

Laura stared straight ahead at the table and chairs opposite. Just days ago, she was over there, breaking pencils and tearing up card, as the President of the twelve colonies. Now, she sat on the leather couch, defeated. She was so sure that she would still be in office. But here she sat, drowning her troubles with a drink, all because of that-

"Frakking planet."

The sudden outburst caused Bill to choke on his drink. Coughing slightly, he turned and regarded the woman next to him in surprise. She seemed unperturbed at his sudden coughing fit, still staring straight ahead, a full glass held precariously in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked, breathing heavily and relaxing back against the couch, his body turned towards Laura. She turned and regarded him, her eyes intense and burning with anger, hurt and defeat. The emotions were strong, and Bill felt the need to pull her into an embrace and not let her go. But he refrained, sitting still and looking towards her, waiting for her to continue.

"They're wrong." She whispered slowly, a tear slowly tracking its way down her cheek, "It's not their future Utopia they're going down to, Bill, it's a barren wasteland, they are going to down to settle in the mud."

"I know," Bill agreed, staring at the tear as it slid down to her chin. She brought her hand up and wiped it away unconsciously. He could sense the despair in her, at not being able to persuade people otherwise, at not being able to control the situation. He had felt that same despair when Admiral Cain stepped in, but there was no relief for Laura. While he was now Admiral, Bill knew that she would not have such luck.

Guilt rose up within him, as he saw another tear fall. He should have let his crew rig the election. He should have let them get away with it, then they wouldn't be sitting here. They'd probably be in CIC, deciding where to go next, anticipating what earth was going to be like. But now, here they were. He gritted his teeth in anger. _Damn me and my morals, _he scolded himself silently.

"This is not how it is supposed to happen."

Her voice brought him out of his angry reverie, and he glanced up at her. She sounded broken, but she was trying her best not to appear it. She'd dried her eyes while he had turned away, and now her helplessness was replaced with strength.

"Baltar has signed his first order. The civilians are to settle as soon as possible." Bill informed her, swirling his drink around n the glass. He just wasn't thirsty.

"When's that?"

"Well our first raptor team have just reported in. The area is being cleared out and it should be habitable within a few days."

Laura's eyebrow rose in surprise, but other than that, there was no indication that she was even listening. Bill stopped talking and looked ahead to the other side of his quarters.

"I suppose I should start packing then."

"Why? You don't have to settle if you don't want to."

"I suppose," she said slowly, "that I'm classed a civilian now. I have to."

"Well if you're set on staying up here, I can make you an honorary member of the Galactica." He tried to lighten the mood, and was relieved when Laura turned towards him, smiling. Her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Somehow I don't see myself as an effective Deck Hand, Admiral," she whispered playfully. Bill pictured her, in an oil-covered uniform, cleaning a raptor. The image made him chuckle lightly, and Laura's smile grew.

"I think you'd make a damn good XO though. Harsher than Saul."

"Even so," She said, taking a sip of her drink, "I'm sure I'd be of more help down on 'New Caprica'." The way she said the name of the planet left no question as to whether she was excited about the prospect. She said it with disdain, "I could teach."

"The children will be very privileged to have you," Bill assured her, placing his hand lightly on Laura's shoulder, "and you'll be missed up here."

Laura smiled sadly, and placed her hand over the top of his briefly. Bill brought her hand up to his lips, and lightly kissed her knuckles, before placing her hand back down on her lap. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot. Laura looked into Bill's eyes, before asking;

"Are you settling, Bill?"

Bill frowned, and shook his head slowly, "No, I can't leave. The cylons are still out there, we both know that, and I'm not gonna risk leaving people without protection."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Laura stated, getting up off of the couch. She placed her drink on the coffee table, and brushed off her suit, "Will you visit?"

"Oh yes," Bill replied immediately, "now I know that you're going down there, I have a good reason."

"I should go pack," She said, moving towards the hatch, "Gods knows how long we'll be on this planet until someone other than me sees sense." The last comment caused Bill to smile. He got up and travelled to the hatch with her, placing his hand on the small of her back. It was a grand gesture. He was offering her support, and she was only too happy to accept it.

"Will I be seeing you soon Admiral?"

"I hope so-" He paused before he said 'Madame President' and, as if sensing it, Laura quietly said;

"It's Ms Roslin now."

Bill smiled gently, "Ms Roslin." Laura opened the hatch and proceeded to walk into the corridor. As she stepped just outside of the door, Bill grabbed her arm gently. She turned surprised, and Bill took the opportunity as she was caught off-guard, to pull her close. He lifted her chin, much like he did when she had cancer and he was just made Admiral, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alarms went off in his head, screaming at him, warning him that anyone could have seen it, but he subdued those voices, because he knew that by kissing her, nothing bad could happen. She was no longer the President, and so they weren't in any danger of having titles removed or being the scrutiny of the media. Laura Roslin was just another woman now.

As he drew away, he noticed Laura smiling, her eyes half open. She was thinking along the same lines as him, as she whispered;

"I guess there is an upside to not being in office anymore."

With that she slowly grasped his arm, and set off down the corridor.

"Laura!" He shouted at her, and she slowly turned around, her attention on him.

"We live, not as we wish to, but as we can." He stated simply. This gained a smile from Laura, and she continued smiling as she walked around the corner, and out of sight. Bill turned back and walked into his quarters, leaning against the hatch as it closed behind him. She had heard him, that he was sure of, but as to whether she'd take his advice and keep optimistic about it, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of though, was that he was now looking forward to visiting New Caprica, if only for Laura.


End file.
